justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)
|artist = |year = 2010 |pictos = 75 (Classic) 74 (Kids) |dg = / / / / / (Alternate) (Kids Mode) |alt=Football Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Dance Crew (Alternate) Solo (Kids Mode) |pc = / / Yellow/Blue/Mint Green/Orange (Football Version) Dark Pinkhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRpBIDgH_No (Kids Mode) |gc = / / Orange/Yellow/Red/Light Blue (Football Version) (Kids Mode) |perf = Kyf Ekamé (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=8m39s Soraya Gacem (P2) Céline Baron (P3) |nowc = WakaWaka}} "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)" by is featured on . This song also appears in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a man with no hair. He wears a blue and red sleeveless shirt, a pair of yellow pants, a golden chain necklace, black shoes, and black sunglasses. He has a yellow glove. 'P2' P2 is a woman with long black hair. She wears a black bra covered by a red sleeveless jacket, a pair of blue jeans and white shoes, and a hot pink glove. 'P3' P3 '''is a woman, has long black hair. She wears a blue bra, a red pair of short pants, and blue shoes. She also has a yellow glove. WakaWaka Coach 1.png|P1 WakaWaka Coach 2.png|P2 WakaWaka Coach 3.png|P3 Alternate '''P1 P1 '''is a man with long hair and has yellow streaks in his hair. He wears a shirt that has yellow and red patterns on it and the number " 9". He has yellow fabrics on both his arms. He wears shorts that has the same patterns of his shirt. He wears yellow socks and red shoes. '''P2 P2 '''is a man that has a yellow headband. He wears the same shirt as the others but with the number "5" on it. He has black fabrics on both his arms. He wears shorts that has the same patterns of his shirt. He wears black socks and yellow shoes. '''P3 P3 '''is a man with a yellow afro. He wears a shirt that has the same pattern as the others but with the number "4" on it. He also wears shorts that has the same patterns of his shirt. He has light blue fabrics on both his arms. He wears light blue socks and blue shoes. '''P4 P4 'is a man with a black and red mohawk. He wears a shirt that has the same pattern as the others but with the number "7" on it. He also wears shorts that has the same patterns of his shirt. He has orange fabrics on both his arms. He wears orange socks and black shoes. WakaWakaALT Coach 1.png|P1 WakaWakaALT Coach 2.png|P2 WakaWakaALT Coach 3.png|P3 WakaWakaALT Coach 4.png|P4 Kids Mode The dancer is a woman that has black hair and wears a golden crown with three gems on it. She wears a golden necklace and a golden bracelet. She wears a pink dress with a yellow skirt. She also wears orange shoes. Background Classic The background starts with lots of background dancers copying the moves of P1/P3 then transitions to a background with circles in different colors. And when the coaches are dancing, they are sliding through different parts of the background. Alternate The background appears to be a field. At the start, the word "GOOOAL!" will appear on screen and on some parts of the gameplay, colored smoke will appear. Kids Mode Gold Moves Classic There are three '''Gold Moves, '''all of which are the same. '''All Gold Moves: '''Put your hands together and move them from left to right which is the main move in the original video. WakaWakaGoldMoveA.PNG|All Gold Moves WakaWakaGoldMoveAGIF.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Alternate There are '''3 Gold Moves in the alternate routine: Gold Move 1: With your right foot out, spin your hands in circles by your head. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Slowly point your left arm diagonally to the left and bring your right arm across your chest. P1 does this while kneeling in front of the other players. Wakawakaalt_gm_1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Wakawakaalt_gm_2.PNG|Gold Move 2 & 3 Kids Mode There are 2 Gold Moves in the kids mode routine, which are both the same: Both Gold Moves: Wakawakakids_gm_1.PNG|Both Gold Moves Trivia * is not credited as a featured artist. Despite this, their verse is still included. * Moves from the official choreography are used in the routine which is the gold move in the chorus. * Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) is the sixth song by Shakira in the series, after Beautiful Liar, Rabiosa, Hips Don’t Lie, La Bicicleta and Chantaje. * When the tracklist was revealed on Just Dance s website in June 2017, the icon for The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) accidentally featured P2 from this routine instead of P1 from the actual one. * On the thumbnail for the UK preview, the song title appears as "Waka Waka (This Time '''is' for Africa)". ** On the title, instead, it is simply credited as "''Waka Waka". * The English version of the song is used in-game. * In the preview, the YEAH feedback has no effects. * The background dancers imitate P1 and P3 despite not being the same appearances. * Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) marks the first time since that a song has 2 alternates. * The Kids Mode version of the song is shortened right before the final chorus. * There is a little glitch in the background during the part when the circles form in the background. A background dancer is overlapping one of the circles then disappears. Gallery Game Files Wakawaka cover generic.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' Wakawakaalt cover generic.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Football Version) Wakawakakids cover generic.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Kids Mode) Wakawaka cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2018'' album coach Wakawakaalt cover albumcoach.png|Football Version's album coach Wakawakakids cover albumcoach.png|Kids Mode album coach Wakawaka p2 avatar.png|P2’s avatar Wakawakaalt p1 ava.png|P1's avatar (Alternate) Wakawakaalt p2 ava.png|P2's avatar (Alternate) Wakawakakids p1 ava.png|Kids Mode's avatar In-Game Screenshots wakawaka_menu.png|''Waka Waka (Time Time for Africa)'' in the menu of Just Dance 2018 WWTTFAAltMenu.png|'' '' Football Version in the menu Others wakawaka thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Waka waka thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Waka_waka_kids_mode.png|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' on the Kids Mode menu The-Way-I-Are-Dance-With-Somebody-Bebe-Rexha-Ft-Lil-Wayne_Widescreen_293293.jpg|The mistake on The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)’s cover found on Ubisoft’s website Wakawaka teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/wall-91671333_7755 (Translation: "Who said #JustDance players don’t like football?) WAKA WAKA 300587.jpg|Promo gameplay Captura de Tela (6).png|The YEAH! feedback without effects WakaWaka.JPG|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Kids Mode) - behind the sceneshttps://youtu.be/EX5GwG36Z08?t=62 Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (The Official 2010 FIFA World Cup™ Song) Teasers Classic Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Kids Mode Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) Alternate - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 Kids Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Shakira Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Céline Baron Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Soraya Gacem